The internet has grown as a communication device. Individuals increasingly rely on internet websites such as LINKEDIN.COM and FACEBOOK.COM to create profiles communicating information about their interests, skills, and achievements. For example, LINKEDIN.COM permits users to create professional profiles and create online resumes. Online profiles usually include information about work history, publications, education, association membership, and may also include information an individual's interests. Online profile information is communicated in text format.
Other online profile sites such as TWITTER, FOURSQUARE, and FACEBOOK may provide a space for an individual to communicate real time reports of the individual's location and activities (e.g., “just checked in at STARBUCKS”, or “Attending TEDx.”)
Current systems such as those listed above and similar systems are based exclusively on self-reporting. For example, in order to build a profile, the user logs into the account and begins manually inputting information such as work history, skills, and achievements in the form of text.